canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lists of fictional media and products
This is a list of non-existent imaginary media and products. Members and contributors of this wiki can add their own lists here. Media, products, and places in Sabrina1985's media BOOKS The Apes Of Wrath, author unknown Katt Monroe's Guide To Flirting Bill Grey's Guide To Avoiding Torture I Didn't Do It, My Fault: Recollections Of A Traitor by Pigma Dengar Make-Your-Own Palm-Sized Table Saw Guide by Leon Powalski 1,001 Ways To Hate Wolf O'Donnell by Andross Oikonny The Benefits Of Being Old by Peppy Hare Young Forever by Slippy Toad The Magazine Chums And The Case Of The Disappearing Readers by Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small You're An Ignorant Idiot: A Biography Of Mr. Scatterbrain by Mr. Grumpy Accidents Will Happen by Mr. Bump and Little Miss Whoops The True History Of Music by Dr. DJ Make Love, Not War by Fuchsia Heart No Place Like Home: The Dreamer Of Oz by Dorothy Gale Battle For Corneria: A Memoir by Nerdluck Chocolate Sauria's Story Origins And Early History Of The Mortal Kombat Tournament by Raiden Theatre In Film: A Collector's Complete Handbook Of Movie Musicals From Stage To Screen, author unknown The Big Book Of High-Tech Texas Bar-B-Q by Mr. Barbecue-Smith The Bacon & Egg Pancake Breakfast, author unknown Great Plumbers Of The Mushroom Kingdom by Princess Peach & Princess Daisy The Guide To Empowered Self-Confidence: How To Gain The Belief That You Are Generally Competent In Having The Ability To Control The Course Of Your Life And Become Open To The Opportunity Of Live-Action Role-Playing Games by Chad C. Mulligan SONGS & ALBUMS "Bump Saturday (The Dillydale Dance Floor)" by Mr. Bump featuring Mr. Normal, Little Miss Calamity, and Little Miss Friendly "Now Is The Time For A Tickle Fight" by Mr. Tickle and Mr. Scatterbrain "The Hedgehog Song" by Sonic the Hedgehog "Outta My Way, Monkey Boy" by Falco Lombardi featuring Andrew Oikonny "Reptile Beach (Giant Lizards From Another Star)" by Reptile & the Saurians "You Are The One That I Love" by Mario and Princess Peach featuring Luigi and Princess Daisy "Girl, You Don't Need A Backstage Pass" by Conrad Birdie I Call This Great Music! - A various artists compilation album CD which compiles twenty of today’s biggest current contemporary popular music of Top 40 hit songs that are charted high on the Billboard Hot 100 and receive heavy play on the radio. Mega Jammin' Kidz Hitz - A CD with thirty newly recorded versions of today’s biggest current contemporary popular music of Top 40 hit songs that are charted high on the Billboard Hot 100 and receive heavy play on the radio that are sung by teenagers and younger children. The teenagers and children do not sing the entire song, an adult sings the verses while the kids sing the choruses and occasionally join in at other times. This is one that the kids and their parents can listen to together, since they’re great for parties, driving in the car, or just about anything, and families have welcomed Mega Jammin' Kidz Hitz into their homes and cars, making it a fun and safe part of their daily lives. Songs that originally had explicit lyrics and insinuated heavy sexual references in the lyrics are censored into squeaky-clean versions with lyrical edits to feature no swearing and sexual overtones and make them more appropriate for children to listen to. The original singers have given enthusiastic praise to the covers of their songs. Your Child's Music - Preserve a special person's voice forever as they sing and record the fourteen featured performances of familiar and much-loved songs on this unique digital do-it-yourself personalized recordable CD for a special child and they will be able to listen to it over and over again. The child's name becomes the feature part of every song and is heard more than eighty times throughout the CD. Your Child's Music CD's are great for newborn babies, toddlers, and children age 5, and they will enjoy these CD's equally yet differently at different stages in their development, because babies will enjoy the music and interaction of the songs and will start to identify themselves in the songs, while toddlers and preschoolers will love that these songs are all about them. This is a great way to create a special individualized CD if your child has an unusual name. Frozen Gold And Liquid Ice: Gold Hits Volume 1 - I Was Country When I Was In School - Conrad Birdie's fifth album that sports a new edgier country sound influence that does not fit in with the rest of his songs from previously released albums, but it includes only one rock n' roll-esque song that is similar in style to "Ugga-Bugga-Boo", "Honestly Sincere", "One Last Kiss", and "Mumbo Jumbo Gooey Gumbo", the new single "Girl, You Don't Need A Backstage Pass", which is included on the album as the final track. TV SHOWS & MOVIES Just The Five Of Us - A mismatched family sitcom Yuppie & The Alien - A police drama and friendly alien comedy series Kombatant Profiles - A documentary television series that features the life stories of various Kombatants being profiled. Little Miss Beanie's Storybook Theatre - A children's anthology series of adaptations of family-oriented stories with one episode being a completely original story that is meant for older youngsters, each of these are performed by well-known actors, and are hosted and narrated by Little Miss Beanie. Its final episode did not present a 90-minute adaptation of a story, but was expanded to a full two hours to accommodate the first-ever telecast of Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka. Lifestyles Of The Rich & Villainous - A documentary television series that features a behind-the-scenes look at the daily lives of millionaire or billionaire supervillains. The final episode featured the extravagant lifestyle of the wealthy bully/supervillain Alan/Green Ice. The Prize Is Priced - A game show where four contestants place a single bid on an initial product, and the player who bids closest to the product's actual retail price without going over then gets to play one of several mini-games for an additional and more substantial prize or group of prizes. One contestant who makes his or her way on stage in each half of the show is asked to spin a large wheel, which is labeled from five cents to one dollar. The two contestants then have to take the wheel through one complete revolution to compete for the Showcase at the end of the show. Hollywood Now - A television entertainment news show Kid Swap - A reality television program in which two families, usually from different social classes and lifestyles, swap their sons or daughters for two weeks, documenting the cultural and social differences that the two families discover with the new family member. Each family is awarded $50,000, with the stipulation that the guest son or daughter decides how his or her host family must spend the money. Family Fallout - A popular television game show that pits two families against each other in a contest to name the most popular responses to a survey-type question posed of 100 people. Everybody Loves Rayman Fiends - A situation comedy about a young woman who declares that her brief 24-hour marriage had no legal existence, so she seeks out a childhood fiend as they become bitter rivals, so she attacks her rival's circle of victims in their mid-20s. Dr. Feelbetter - A talk show where one person or group of people will their discuss sensationalistic social issues with a clinical psychologist who offers advice in the form of "life strategies". Sheriff Wholesome - A situation comedy about a widowed sheriff whose life is complicated by his aunt and housekeeper, young son, local ne'er-do-wells, bumbling pals, temperamental girlfriend, and an inept but well-meaning deputy. Toolin' Around - A situation comedy about the physical improvement of houses and improving life with family, friends, work, and school. The Fresh Princess Of Bel Air Tween Choice Awards Undercover Superstar - A reality television show hosted by Johnny Cage that has talent scouts go to different schools to search for undiscovered talented people to perform in a singing competition. America's Most Embarrassing Parents - A reality television program in which child viewers are able to send in humorous homemade videotapes that feature their parents in slapstick physical comedy arising from accidents and mishaps in staged practical jokes and other various forms of act. The host of the show humorously narrates and provides voiceovers for the video clips. My View Of The World - A reality television program that focuses on the lives of seven diverse strangers who audition to live in a house together for several months, as cameras record their interpersonal relationships and detail each one of them wondering about what it would be like if he or she lived in various settings other than the current one and if they would worsen or improve their lives: being a superhero, a rainmaker, or a boss at a job. The footage shot during the housemates’ time together is edited into half-hour episodes. Tiny Toons Music Television - A one-hour television special featuring a collection of music videos presented by Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny in countdown form, the songs in this special are: "Istanbul (not Constantinople)", "Particle Man", "Respect", "Money (That's What I Want)", "It's in His Kiss", "Nothing Comes Close To You", "The Name Game", "Toon Out, Toon In", "Do You Love Me?", and "Yakety Yak". Weekday Afternoon Live Enter-Toon-Mint 2 Nite - A tabloid television entertainment television news show hosted by Mary Vain and John Face. Cartoon Lagoon - An hour and a half long compilation anthology series of old material in the form of animated cartoon shorts edited from previously released archive stock footage with newly made title cards and new short segment material used for bridging sequences. Ya Hoo! - A television variety show of humorous vaudeville and burlesque styled gags and sketches centered around country music. You Can't Miss - A dating game show where the choosing bachelorette can go on a second date with the winning bachelor or the show's residential male model. Food Fight With Ricky Flame! - Famous chef Ricky Flame challenges cooks who are particularly renowned for a specific dish or type of cooking. He also hosted a one-hour prime-time special where he went around the world collecting vanilla bean varieties from where they’re grown, such as Madagascar, Tahiti, and Mexico, as he explained that the classic French way of making ice cream is where the vanilla flavor is cooked, caramelized, and is slightly floral by using an egg-custard base by giving it a “richer, deeper note”, while plain regular Philadelphia-style vanilla ice cream is made without eggs. Extreme Renovation - A reality television series providing home renovations for less fortunate families and community schools in need of new hope. The World's Most Shocking Outrageous Fad - A reality television special about a "swap" craze of a half-way state between traditional marriage and free love, where both of the married individual partners agree that each may engage in act of not remaining faithful to one another by having more opportunities to meet and have dates with potential partners outside of the marriage to make relationships with them, except for having a right of veto over any activity when one spouse asks their partner to cut ties with another person who is starting to get overly attached to the other spouse, while each of the partners must create the ground rule of their marriage always being first to coordinate their behaviors so they achieve shared goals with fewer conflicts by meeting all people that might be involved by having input on their spouse's activities outside the marriage and being informed to the other partner prior to happening, as they openly discuss the event with each other after it has happened. The producers even created an in-show conflict that was showing fights among the two main cast members arguing about the stereotypical glamorized activities with the multiple partners outside of their marriage. Despite being heavily promoted as a series, the pilot was aired as a "special preview", it turned out to be the only one aired due to its controversial content, which attracted protest from traditional marriage-law groups that caused the shut down of production after the single airing of this episode. As a result, no other episodes were ever written or filmed. The owner of the network was so offended by the show's content that he was quoted as saying "Once you've taken the plunge and made the biggest commitment of your life and became a person of vows by accepting the fact that you are no longer single, you are required to be wearing your wedding ring at all times to show that you are taken and really married, so you're not interested in flirting at all. If you love the person you're married to but lust after someone else, it means that you want the comfort of your husband or wife, but are not willing to be exclusive with him or her. The creators of this show should be ashamed of themselves, and the studio operators need to get that nonsense off the air!" The World's Most One-Sided Fistfights Caught On Film Beyond The Screen - A situation comedy series about a six-month-long online romance with a challenge of living in different countries, which is between a man who lives in New York City and a woman from the town of Barry in the Vale of Glamorgan in Wales who decide to meet in person. My Father's Money - A reality television program that focuses on an adult woman who had been adopted as an infant who meets and is re-united with her biological father who is very rich and has $100,000. Gyp-Parody! - A quiz competition that is presented with general knowledge clues in the form of answers, as four contestants must phrase their responses in question form, while he or she is sitting behind a lectern, each equipped with a lock-out device and a screen with a light pen. The Fuchsia Heart & Sauria Show - A television situation comedy/variety show that stars the popular superheroine and the 2nd most famous Kombantant as fictionalized versions of themselves. Many of the sitcom episodes are based on Fuchsia Heart and Sauria's real-life experiences, with the experiences re-interpreted for their characters' storylines. And one episode even featured an obvious meta-joke parody of the series itself, as a major storyline. In this episode, a television network executive suggests the idea of a sitcom/TV variety show about "a superheroine and a mutant lizard" before Fuchsia Heart and Sauria say in unison that it "would never work". So, the superheroine and mutant lizard decide to help the TV network executive come up with an idea for another sitcom/TV variety show called "The Yellow Fire & Adam Legend Show". The Yellow Fire & Adam Legend Show features versions of the main characters of The Fuchsia Heart & Sauria Show played by different actresses. And during each non-sitcom episode, the two stars only introduce and close a show featuring musical performances, sketch comedy, magic, animal, and circus acts, acrobatics, juggling, and ventriloquism. There is even a very loosely based individual twenty-issue single-chapter comic book story adaptation of the show with only a few of the sitcom episodes adapted into comic form , it mostly features all-new adventures that are completely original events not seen in the TV series! The twenty issues of the comics were later collected into the main story of one handy graphic novel book to get the entire series all at once. Judge Trudy – A courtroom television show which features a child plaintiff suing an adult defendant for petty incidents against the child such as giving the kid an apple instead of candy on Halloween, sending the kid up to their room for refusing to kiss their aunt, telling the kid to please stop mocking them, telling the kid to turn down their stereo, giving the kid a shot, and making the kid take a bath after playing in the mud. The defendant typically complains at the beginning of the show that Trudy is too young to be a judge, which angers her even more. But no matter how obvious it is that the child is guilty, Trudy always finds in favor of that child by defending him or her by making up reasons as to why the child did what he or she did and delivers ridiculous sentences to the adults if the defendant doesn't have the fine money. Moody's Point - A teen drama television series about Moody Fallon, an emotional teenage girl whose mother is lost in a hot air balloon, while her father loses a toe shortly before Moody finds out that her real parents are circus trapeze artists and that her real name was Yolanda Worthsberg before she was put into adoption. If These Cellphones Could Talk - A made-for television film that follows the plights of four different people and their experiences with texting or making video recordings at inappropriate times. In the first segment, a teenage girl pays to see a movie, but she's wasting her money to sit in a dark room and text for two hours while the movie is going on in the background, as everyone else can see her cute little glowing screen, hear her little button-pressing fingers, and she even leaves the alerts so every five minutes the rest of the theatre gets a nice 'HRRRRRR' or 'boop', so for some reason she feels the need to waste her time and money on something that she can do when she isn't in a movie theatre. In the second segment, a teenage boy goes to a live theatre production and sits down in the front row with his nose in his phone and texts his way through the show, while the actors and actresses on stage in front of him have rehearsed and prepared for months and worked their butts off just to entertain his ungrateful self, and the rest of the audience is absolutely enjoying the show that they've put so much into. In the third segment, a teenage girl has been invited over for a pool party, but she just sits in a chair by herself texting her boyfriend who's 5 years older than her and lives in Australia for the entire time, so every time someone tries to talk to her, she blows them off so she can keep texting. In the fourth segment, an adult man has a young son who's class has prepared for weeks to put on a production for parents, and he's come along all excited, ready to watch his son perform and shine above the others in his eyes at least. Then once the curtain goes up, all of a sudden he plays on his iPhone instead of watching the play by making a recording of his son performing on stage, and then puts the iPhone away the minute his son leaves the stage. The children who are back stage can see audience members who are not paying attention, which is disheartening, because this means that the man is “that parent” not paying attention, so one of his son’s classmates tells the child how sad he was to see his dad not watching the show. At the end of the story, the boy asks why his dad spent the entire play looking at the internet instead of watching the play, the man explains that the play is only a blip in time, so he will never have this play back again and wanted to make memories of it. Knife After Dark - A slasher film Evacuator - A high-action film starring Jack Howitzer Exploder: Evacuator Part II - Jack Howitzer reprises his role in this sequel to Evacuator The Caging Birth Of A Hero: The Adam Legend Story - A biographical motion picture based on the true story of the most famous Kombantant Adam Legend, which dramatizes the most historically important years of the Edenian/human hybrid's life story. Yellow Fire: The Movie Musical - The fictional story stars the extremely popular superhero Yellow Fire, in which the original stage musical's dialogue and the yellow superhero's minor character status of his singing featured in only two songs was completely discarded, as an entirely new script was written and Yellow Fire was highlighted and showcased by putting him front and center by being given a greatly expanded role as the main character and he now sings in five of the stage musical's seventeen songs for the film version adaptation. It also includes Fuchsia Heart an additional character who sings a newly-written title song that appears at the very beginning and the very end, even though the basic plot of the stage musical is still followed. Spice Boys: The Movie - A madcap musical movie adventure with the Spice Boys - Mumbly Spice the Spice Boy with poor articulation, Hairy Spice the Spice Boy with thick body hair and an English accent, Sweaty Spice the Spice Boy who constantly perspires, Burt Spice the former Spice Boy who was later kicked out for being nerdy and came back as a rapper named Spice Cube, and Dead Spice the Spice Boy who is a guitar-playing skeleton - who are taking center stage in their feature film debut of a roller coaster ride as the boys get caught in a few funny escapades including a humorous encounter with extra-terrestrials, a night in a haunted house, and a moment of truth in a sports bar before they gear up for their first live concert, which will spice up your life and open your eyes very wide! There are performances of the Spice Boys' mega-hits and new songs included in this film. Other cast members include: Mr. Nice-Guy the villain who uses politeness to conquer the world as the boys' bus driver, Simon Vowel the overly-cruel "American Idiot" judge as the boys' manager, and Polly Baboon the overly-nice "American Idiot" judge as the boys' assistant. There are several bonus features on the DVD including the documentary "Spice Boys In Britain: A Tour Story", which shows the Spice Boys on their world tour which gives the viewer a closer look at what it's really like to be a Spice Boy while they are focusing on their tour of the United Kingdom, it even includes exclusive extra concert footage never before seen! VIDEO GAME CONSOLES & VIDEO GAMES The Degenatron - A home video game console that comes bundled with Defender Of The Faith, a classic action-adventure side-scroller video game where the player must save green dots with a fantastic flying red square Parmesan Girl & Pretzel Boy: The Energy-Shortage Hunt - A video game featuring an anthropormorphic slice of parmesan cheese and pretzel, who must go on a quest to restore their power for their laptops after evil robots steal the energy for themselves. This game features depictions of brief nudity, some mild cartoon language, slapstick, suggestive humor, vulgar antics, and violent actions of a fantasy nature involving human and non-human cartoon-like characters in situations easily distinguishable from real life, where they are shown to have discolored unrealistic depictions of blood during an attack, but are unharmed after the action has been inflicted. FOOD PRODUCTS & BEVERAGES Happy Baby Puppy Face Wacky Pack - A fast food combination meal that contains a mega jumbo cheeseburger with pickles and relish, large serving of chicken nuggets, french fries, apple slices, carrot sticks, carton of milk, large chocolate shake, and container of super-secret sauce. The Happy Baby Puppy Face Wacky Pack comes in a colorful cardboard box with activities on it and a rabbit puppet toy surprise inside. Rocky Boulders - Peanut butter cookies with chocolate chips Gunge Tarts - Green sugar coated pastry crusts filled with green-dyed vanilla pudding Pizza Wheels - Wheel-shaped pizza flavored corn snacks Pizza Pops - Frozen pizza slices on popsicle sticks, they are available in: cheese, pepperoni, sausage, hot chili, and buffalo chicken. Mini Stuffed Pizza Slices - Frozen mini pizza slices stuffed with warm and gooey apple filling and drizzled vanilla icing topping on a green colored crust Miracle Cola - A sugar free diet cola that is availble in the following flavors: orange, grape, root beer, strawberry, ginger ale, cherry, golden peach, kiwi strawberry, red raspberry, black cherry, tangerine, white grape, green apple, lemon, lime, coffee, green tea, vanilla, and peanut chocolate fudge Vitameatavegamin - A beverage which contains vitamins, meat, vegetables, minerals, and alcohol PLACES Hairdo Hairstyle - A beauty salon that is famous for styling a woman's hair into a particular arranged shape to resemble the physical appearance of two bizarre, mad, wacky, zany, crazy, unusual, strange-looking, and outrageous pointed cone horns! Youth Speak Up - A user-led self-advocacy organization with meetings for children, teenagers, and young adults who have mild, moderate, and severe learning disabilities who are either living at home with their parents, or living on their own which encourages them to be more independent and empowered people by showing the world that a person who has a learning disability is not incapable of leading an active full meaningful life. These happy and funny youth group members run and facilitate the meetings by letting everyone enjoy chilling out and having fun by doing their own different separate activity from someone else. On rare ocassions, they all decide to take part in one single group activity when they don't want to do an individual activity. The youth facilitator and other wonderful and generous staff members will also help them out when they need it. The group welcomes anyone to join in with their activities, so it would be possible for visitors from another country to become open to these opportunities as well. The activities they do are: Playing board games, card games, or hand-held video games Chilling out and talking with a group of friends Kicking around an 8.5 inch to 16 inch diameter inflated rubber ball on a softball diamond Artwork sessions Going to a registered charity where all of the self-advocacy youth groups meet to participate in one huge group activity Participating in fun role-playing games Creating and starring in award-winning movies to show to people around the world Organizing surprises Planning fund raising events Learning how to increase and improve your confidence and independence by being a self-supported person who has the belief of a feeling of self-assurance of not requiring to rely on others and going places by yourself such as little shops or cafes without needing anyone to come with you Preventing hate crimes to people with learning difficulties by writing and producing their own disability awareness training packages and going on day trips around the country to deliver these packages to professional council employee members in the area Travelling abroad to other countries with their friends so they can to meet with and get to know other young disabled people at special schools by starting with a presentation, playing a game, exploring the country, having food from that culture, going out to a disco, and chilling and relaxing at the end Setting up and running a friendships and dating agency for people who just want to make more friends, single people who are looking for boyfriends or girlfriends because they want love and a partner, two people who are already in a romantic relationship and want to access a social evening out, and married people who are looking for friendships and the social element of this event WEBSITES Date Your Crush - A teen-oriented viral marketing anonymous matching website designed to obviate fears of unrequited love for pre-teenagers, teenagers, and single unmarried adults who are wanting a boyfriend and girlfriend by actually taking it seriously and gaining a bit of experience from it by using the concept of love for a lifelong partner for whom you share a deep understanding of and love more than anything in the world. A user writes the name of one specific person that he or she is interested in by total secrecy, which automatically sends an anonymous email with the subject line "Someone you know likes you because they have a crush on you!" from "maggie@dateyourcrushmail.com" to that individual, and indicates that an unidentified person has a crush on them. The recipient can log on to the site and write the name of a person they are interested in. If the two people select each other, then the system notifies them of the match, so friends and acquaintances can list each other as crushes and send emails. However, the recipient might discard it like a chain letter because it does not list the name of anyone the friend knows. The company's mission statement says "We know how important your love life is to you, and don't take advantage of your emotions just to spam your crush, just match you up with your one and only by bizarre circumstance." Over 1,000,000 people have matched on Date Your Crush as true love, while only a very small percentage treat each other as trendy accessory status symbols to make themselves feel better and important by dating them just so they can say they're in a relationship, just to make up an excuse to go through 12 of them in a week. However, the site prohibits minors from contacting adults and vice versa, due to age restrictions. YouWhoTube - A popular video sharing website. One member of the site is a pompous, arrogant, self-centered, and completely ungrateful teenage girl named "Ramaika" who is an internet troll/cyberbully who usually goes toward an extreme route and uses the most hurtful attacks on innocent people for no reason. In her video, she says that she is a princess and gives lessons on speaking the Japanese language, but she doesn't put English subtitles to translate what she is saying. She even mentions that she is obsessed with video games that have mild violent actions of a fantasy nature involving slapstick and feature cartoon-like human or non-human characters in situations that are easily distinguishable from real life where a character has a small drop of discolored and unrealistic animated blood on them after a battle, but is unharmed after the action has been inflicted. Another love that she has is for more mainstream "childish" anime by saying "preshus anneemay" in a high-pitched tone of voice because thinks JAPAN IS THE BEST despite never having been there, and wants to grow up to be a mangaka. She also actually admits that she had taken a promotional character artwork image from an anime found from an external site and edited it using a basic drawing utility that is also photo-editing software to look like her own original character and posted that edited image on an online community that showcases various forms of user-made artwork to serve as her own personal photo ID, and was claiming to own the series that she colored the screenshot from. She falsely claims to hate anime and favor manga by saying "The manga appeals to ME because it's transportable, usually has much better art, easy to access by walking over to your bookshelf, quicker to get through, won't get you in as much trouble since it's actually reading, no crappy alternate ending, naturally moves at a much faster pace, allows you to imagine the preferred voices and music you want, less prone to continuity errors, skip the unnecessary and annoying filler, be completely up to date in the series, and see the uncensored series the way the author truly intended it. I have tried the anime and disliked it because they especially killed the perfect ending of the manga and the voices of the characters, and made the main villain's death worse, it made me cry more than the manga did. And on top of all this, opening a book is definitely MUCH easier than having to take a laptop to most places and boot up your computer just to go to an anime site and finding the series and episode you want, then waiting for it to load." And she even talks about how she’s very lucky to have the opportunity to go to many different countries and experience them, and when she does, that means she makes sure that these trips mean absolutely nothing to nobody, but her. Ramaika claims that she is rich because her mom is a doctor AND a professor who earns $100 a minute, is so popular at school, and likes to show up the other girls and show them that she is better at everything than them. She never keeps spoken confidential issues a secret and even likes to open the safe place of a locked file cabinet to take sneak peeks at written personal recorded information about an identifiable individual and reveals them to people who don't need it or prying eyes who want to know. SPECIAL EVENTS God’s World Fun Fair! - An event that is a global carnival-type celebration concept combined with the look and feel of an exciting kid-friendly world’s fair that includes elements of an international tour. Children will experience the love of Jesus, discover that we are all neighbors and children of God by learning that God’s love can be found everywhere including their own neighborhoods, meet and make friends with welcoming neighbors from the Bible through interactive Bible storytelling as they learn the story of the Good Samaritan, be introduced to a special place and explore the everyday life of people around the world who are their friendly, giving, bold, forgiving, and welcoming neighbors from the United Kingdom, and take part in exciting attractions such as global games, rockin’ music, super science, and cool crafts. This event is perfect for Vacation Bible School, birthday parties, and family get togethers! Category:Lists